The present invention relates to a device for aiding the teaching of the time or duration in the study of music. Such time or duration is generally determined by a metronome.
Optical metronomes have been used to point out the notes to the student at the time and for the duration that they are to be played. But in many cases these devices have not acclimated the student to the music sheet as he will observe and play it after he no longer requires such a teaching device.